Ruch oporu
Illness of Souls 670px Opening zaispirowany openingiem z "Danganronpa Kibou no Gakuen to Zetsubou no Koukousei: The Animation" Opening 1 Deszczowy dzień. W oddali pojawia się szkoła, do której zbliż się kamera. Po chwili widać jak z za okna wstaję osoba z zaszklonymi żółtymi oczyma. Pojawia się napis "Illness of Souls". Zrzut ekranu na spadającą fiolkę. Pojawia się zdjęcie Laury, które zaczyna wirować i znika. Następnie ukazały się zdjęcia Don'a i Steave'a odwróconych do siebie tyłem. Zdjęcie oddala się i znika. Po nich pojawiają się zdjęcia Dr. Jones'a z fiolkami i Prof. Frous'a przy tablicy. Zdjęcia rozpływają się. Następnie unoszą się fotografie Cleere z kijem i Sashy. Następne pojawiają się zdjęcia przygnębionych Ann i Ateny, które patrzą się w dół. Po nich pojawiają się zdjęcia Tysona i tajemniczej postaci. Po tym przewija się kilka scen z serialu. Dyrektor Monn uderzająca ręką o stół, Cleere, która próbuje obudzić nieprzytomną Laure, Atena, która kurczowo odsuwa się od Pielęgniarki Clark, Ann i Sasha w kuchni nocą, zgraja zarażonych, którzy wyważają drzwi, Laura, która atakuje kogoś, Dr. Jones na lekcji. Po tych klipach pojawiają się zdjęcia zaniepokojonej Dyrektor Monn, która patrzy przez ramię i uśmiechnięta Pielęgniarka Clark ze strzykawką z żółtymi oczyma zarażonej osoby. Pojawia się szkolna brama, na której ktoś oparł rękę. Po chwili gwałtownie ręka znika. Pojawiają się zdjęcia zarażonych osób. Zrzuty ekranu na Salę Chemiczną, pokoje uczniów, kuchnię, aulę i Pokój Nauczycielski i dach. Klip, jak Laura i inni nie zakażeni uczniowie siedzą na kółku w Sali Chemicznej i śmieją się. Wszystko zaczernia się i z budynku wybiega Laura. Po czym pojawiają się zdjęcia Ann, Sashy, Don'a, Steave'a, Ateny, Tysona, Dyrektor Monn, Dr. Jones'a, Prof. Frousa, Cleere i Pielęgniarki Clark ze świecą. Brama szkoły zamyka się i nastaje ciemność. Gabinet Pielęgniarki Laura otworzyła drzwi i stanęła na przeciwko Pielęgniarki Clark. Ta szyderczo uśmiechała się w stronę Laury. Pielęgniarka Clark: Spodziewałam się tutaj ciebie... Laura: W każdym razie mamy coś do przedyskutowania... Pielęgniarka Clark zaśmiała się. Pielęgniarka Clark: Inni ciebie nie ostrzegali? Nie ostrzegali cię, byś tutaj nie przychodziła? Laura: Może i ostrzegali, ale pani gra nie jest tego warta... Pielęgniarka Clark: Uwierz kochana, że jest! Jest warta tej ceny! Pomyśl tylko jaki ten świat będzie idealny, gdy wszyscy się staną tacy jak my! Pomyśl o tym. Laura: Nie mam zamiaru! To co pani robi jest złe? Pielęgniarka Clark: Złe? Pielęgniarka Clark zaczęła się zbliżać do Laury. Pielęgniarka Clark: Co jest złego w tym, że chcemy wszystkim odebrać indywidualność? Powiedz... czy świat nie był by piękny, gdy ludzie odrzucili by rządzę władzy stali się sobie równi? Czy nie do takiego świata wszyscy cały czas staramy się dążyć? Pielęgniarka Clark stanęła za Laurą. Po chwili przystawiła jej skalpel do szyi. Pielęgniarka Clark: Jedna mała ranka i będziesz jedną z nas... Pielęgniarka Clark uśmiechnęła się. Pielęgniarka Clark: Czy to nie jest... nawet za proste? Laura: Nie wiem o czym pani mówi... Pielęgniarka Clark: Jakie słodkie. <3 Pewnie tobie prawie nic nie powiedzieli pewnie... no cóż... Pielęgniarka Clark właśnie miała przejechać po szyi Laury skalpelem, gdy ta wyrwała się i stanęła po drugiej stronie pokoju. Pielęgniarka Clark: Hihi! <3 Widzę, że jeszcze masz wolę walki. <3 Laura: Zawsze będę ją miała! Rozumiesz? Zawsze! Pielęgniarka Clark: Nawet po tym jak cię zgwałcono? Laura skamieniała. Laura: Skąd... skąd o tym wiesz? Pielęgniarka Clark: Skąd wiem o tym, że sama za wszelką cenę chciałaś wybrać tą uczelnie by uciec od twojego ojczulka? <3 Oj chyba nie powinnam prosić twojego lekarza o twoją całą kartotekę medyczną. <3 Laura: Ty... Pielęgniarka Clark: Sama mam teraz dylemat... zamienić cię z jedną z nas teraz, czy wykończyć cię psychicznie i poczekać, aż sama o to poprosisz... Laura zacisnęła mocno dłoń. Pielęgniarka Clark: Mniejsza chyba o to... chciałaś mnie o coś zapytać, czyż nie? Laura: Weź zgiń... Pielęgniarka Clark: Oj, oj, ktoś tu się podirytował, czyż nie? <3 Laura: Słuchaj! Odwal się od nas rozumiesz? Pielęgniarka Clark: Twoja prośba nie jest zbyt logiczna... w szczególności, że nawet nie znasz ludzi z któymi tu przebywasz... ciekawe co by powiedział Don... który miał wybierać pomiędzy poprawczakiem, a tą szkołą, albo Cleere, która wybrała to zamiast psychiatryka. <3 Ciekawe, dlaczego jestem wobec nich tak lojalna, skoro NIC o nich nie wiesz... Laura: Mam gdzieś, że nic mi nie powiedzą! Niech mówią co chcą, ale nikt koło mnie nie będzie krzywdził ludzi... Pielęgniarka Clark spoważniała. Pielęgniarka Clark: A więc chodzi ci jednak o Atenę... nie powiem. Plan mógł się udać, jednak póki jest z wami Dr Jones, nie będzie tak łatwo... ciekawe co by się stało jakby nagle... jakby nagle zniknął, prawda? Poradzilibyście sobie? Laura: Ja... ja... Pielęgniarka Clark: Hihi! <3 Na twoim miejscu skoro jesteś tak lojalna pobiegłabym uratować twoich "przyjaciół" to jeszcze nie koniec tego co się ma stać z Ateną... Na te słowa Laura wybiegła jak poparzona. Jednak zatrzymała ją na chwilę Pielęgniarka Clark. Pielęgniarka Clark: Uważaj komu tutaj ufasz... tutaj nikt tak naprawdę nie ma czystego sumienia... Po tych słowach Laura wybiegła. Oczywiście było już po lekcjach i nikt się już korytarzem nie przechadzał. Pokój 96 Atena leżała nieprzytomna w łóżku, a koło niej czuwały Ann i Sasha. Ann: Nie wierzę, że Pielęgniarka Clark mogła zrobić coś takiego! Sasha: Weź... to co ona zrobiła... Sasha złapała się za własne ramiona. Sasha: Dalej wywołuje to we mnie ciarki... Ann: Ale... jak mogła to zrobić, jak... Ann ścisnęła ręcznik, który trzymała w rękach. Sasha: Nie przejmuj się... Atena wyliże się z tego... Ann: Ale to co jej zrobiła... nie wybaczę jej tego... nie wybaczę... Sasha: Słyszałaś Dr Jones'a... mówił, że wszystko będzie dobrze... Ann nagle wstała i zamknęła się w toalecie. Sasha: Co z nią... W tym samym momencie do pokoju wbiegła ciężko dychająca Laura. Sasha: Laura? Laura: Musimy stąd wynieść Atenę... Sasha: O czym ty mówisz? Laura: Pielęgniarka Clark... ona jeszcze nie skończyła z Ateną... Sasha zerwała się na proste nogi. Sasha: Jak to?! Laura: Gdy przyszłam do niej, by wygadać jej o to co zrobiła... dobra nie ważne! Gdzie Ann! Sasha: Spokojnie, jest w toalecie... Laura zapukała do drzwi toalety w których była Ann. Nie było słychać, by ktoś się ruszał. Laura: Co jest... Sasha: Na pewno tam wchodziła... jestem tego na sto procent pewna!!! Drzwi jednak mimo pozorów okazały się otwarte. Nie było tam nikogo. Nie było tam ani okien. Laura: Gdzie ona jest?! Sasha: Nie podoba mi się to... Gdy Laura na chwilę odwróciła się zobaczyła Atenę, która wstała z łóżka i powoli zaczęła kroczyć w stronę Sashy i Laury. Sasha: Aaa! Laura: Szybko! Zamykamy się! Sasha i Laura szybko zamknęły drzwi i zabarykadowały się. Laura: Co ona miała na myśli... Sasha: O czym mówisz?! Laura: O słowach Pielęgniarki Clark... "tutaj nikt tak naprawdę nie ma czystego sumienia..." Na te słowa Sasha skuliła się. Laura: Co się stało? Sasha: N-nic... Atena dobijała się do drzwi łazienki w której były Sasha i Ann. Sasha: Co mamy robić! Ona nas w końcu dorwie!!! Laura: Bardziej ciekawe jest to... co się stało z Ann... jesteś pewna, że tutaj wchodziła? Sasha: No tak... Laura: Przecież stąd nie wyparowała... tutaj musi być jakieś ukryte przejście... Laura zaczęła macać ściany. Sasha: Co robisz? Laura: Ann musiała się jakoś stąd ulotnić... Nagle coś kliknęło i koło wanny pojawiło się przejście do wąskiego korytarzyka. Sasha: Co... co to jest? Laura: Nie wiem, ale musimy to sprawdzić... Tajemniczy Korytarz Sasha i Laura weszły do nieznanego przez nie wcześniej korytarzyku. Obie szły wolno. Sasha: Takie coś już tutaj było? Nie wierzę... Laura: Lepsze pytanie jest takie, czy Ann o tym wiedziała, nie powiedziała ci nic o tym? Sasha: Nie. Nic mi o tym nie wspomniała... Laura: W każdym razie Ann musiała o tym wiedzieć... Sasha: Ale dlaczego... Laura: Nie rozumiem tego... te rzeczy nie łączą się w logiczną całość... po co to Ann... Laura i Ann za zakrętem weszły do nieco większej komórki, w której znajdowała się Ann. Tajemnicza Komórka W pomieszczeniu znajdowała się Ann. Była otoczona różnymi książkami, probówkami, przyborami chirurgicznymi i innymi rzeczami. Sasha: ANN! Ann nerwowo odwróciła się. Ann: Ehh... widzę, że nie trzeba już dłużej udawać... dlaczego za mną przyszłyście? Sasha: Ann! Co się tutaj dzieje? Ann: Serio się pytasz? Znalazłyśmy to kiedyś z Ateną! Wiesz jakie to było dziwne? To pomieszczenie to tajne wyjście ze szkoły! Rozumiecie?! Możemy stąd uciec! Uciec!!! Ann zaczęło się złowieszczo śmiać. Laura: Uspokój się, jesteś pewna? Ann: A co ma się nie udać! Jesteśmy nieco dalej od muru dzielącego nas od wolności! Tak! Ann zaczynała się wspinać na drabinie, gdy coś ją złapało i wytargało za sobą. Laura: Ann!!! Laura wspięła się za Ann na drabinie. Okazało się, że drabina wychodziła zaraz przy murze lecz po stronie szkoły. Tam na Ann czekał już jeden z zarażonych. Gdy Laura patrzyła na gryzącą Ann skamieniała. Po sekundzie spojrzała nieco w prawo, gdzie stała Pielęgniarka Clark, cała uśmiechnięta i machająca Laurze. Laura: Ty... Laura zamknęła właz i wróciła do Sashy. Sasha: Ann... ona... Laura: Tak... Sasha zaczęła płakać na ramieniu Laury. Pokój 96 Don i Steave dobijają się do pokoju Ateny. Don: Co się tam dzieje... Gdy po chwili udało im się wyłamać zamek weszli, gdzie na podłodze leżała wpół przytomna Atena. Don: Nic ci nie jest? Atena: Chciałam... chciałam napić się wody... Sasha i Laura... zamknęły się tam... Po chwili do pokoju wbiegła Cleere. Cleere: Hej... wiecie może gdzie jest Laura? Don: Ponoć w toalecie z Sashą... Po chwili zgaszone z toalety wyszły Sasha i Laura. Cleere: Coś się stało? Laura: Padliśmy kolejną zasadzką Pielęgniarki Clark... Don, Steave i Cleere zdziwili się. Steave: Jak to?! Co się stało? Laura: Myślałam, że Pielęgniarka Clark chcę dobić Atenę... jednak ona szykowała coś innego... Don: Laura... Don złapał Laurę za ramiona. Don: Co się stało... Laura: Ja... W oczach Laury pojawiły się łzy. Laura: Nie dałam rady uratować... Ann... ona... ona jest jedną z nich!!! Laura przytuliła się do Don'a i zaczęła płakać. Steave: CO?! JAK TO?! Sasha: Ann i Atena wiedziały o tajnym przejściu... które rzekomo miało wychodzić na zewnątrz... to była pułapka... Pielęgniarka Clark zastawiła tam na nas pułapkę... i złapała Ann... Cleere: Zatłukę... nie wybaczę jej kolejnego z nas! Steave: W ogóle kiedy ona zaczęła atakować? Przecież to się nie zdarzało przed... Wszyscy zamilkli. Don położył Atenę do łóżka, Sasha się nią zajęła i po chwili wszyscy rozeszli się do swoich pokoi. Pokój 53 Cleere, Laura i przerażona Sasha weszły do Pokoju. Sasha: Dzięki... że mogę tu nocować do czasu, aż nie znajdziecie mi nowego pokoju... Cleere: Spoko, ale śpisz w łóżku z Laurą... Cleere zamknęła drzwi na klucz i schowała go do kieszeni. Cleere: A to tak na wszelki wypadek, byście nie zechciały znowu w nocy czegoś odwalać! Laura: Skoro tak, chcę jeszcze pogadać o tym co powiedziała Pielęgniarka Clark... mianowicie... każdy tutaj ma coś na swoim sumieniu. Cleere: Skoro każdy, to i ty czyż nie? No i co, że wybrałam tą szkołę zamiast tego... powiedz dlaczego ciebie tu sprowadzono skoro masz takie gadane i wierzysz we wszystko co powie Clark... Laura: Ja... ja... Sasha: Dobra! Wystarczy! Jest już późno! Chodźmy spać i nie rozmawiajmy o tym! Wszystkie zamilkły. Pracownia Chemiczna Dr Jones pracował nad swoją kolejną miksturą. Gdy właśnie do pokoju wszedł Don. Don: Doktorze... Dr Jones odwrócił się do Don'a. Don: Straciliśmy kolejną osobę... Dr Jones upuścił probówkę i oparł się o blat. Dr Jones: Kto... Don przełkną ślinę. Don: Ann... niestety... padła zasadzką Pielęgniarki Clark... Dr Jones: Skubana... wiedziałem, że ona nie poprzestanie na Atenie... Don: Czego ona chcę... przecież jak nas wybije... Dr Jones: Ona chcę nas zniszczyć... Don: C-co? Dr Jones: Ona chcę nas zniszczyć... chcę nas rozbić, osłabić nas byśmy się poddali i uciekli stąd tym samym otwierając jej szansę do zawładnięcia światem... Gabinet Dyrektorski Dyrektor Monn siedziała przy stole. Dyrektor Monn: Rozumie... pani, że to co Pani wyprawia jest niewybaczalne! Pielęgniarka Clark napiła się herbaty. Pielęgniarka Clark: Ale o czym pani mówi. <3 Ja tylko odgrywam moją rolę jaką mi powierzono... Dyrektor Monn: O czym pani mówi?! Pielęgniarka Clark: Za dużo chcę pani wiedzieć. <3 Dyrektor Monn: Więc dlaczego odebrałaś Ann duszę... Pielęgniarka Clark: Ciekawsze pytanie brzmi dlaczego w ogóle jeszcze pani ma swoją duszę, pani Dyrektor Monn... ciekawe, prawda? Dyrektor Monn: Co chcesz osiągnąć? Pielęgniarka Clark: Ja... niczego nie chcę... Pielęgniarka Clark ponownie napiła się herbaty. Pielęgniarka Clark: Ale my chcemy zapobiec wojną na świecie, a ta szkoła nam to skutecznie umożliwia... ciekawe jest przyglądanie jak Pani wszystkiemu temu musi się przyglądać. <3 Dyrektor Monn: Ty... Pielęgniarka Clark: Dorwanie Cię... przepraszam. Dorwani Pani, Dyrektor Monn nie sprawiło by mi żadnych problemów, szczególnie, że odkryłam, że poniekąd mogę wpływać na zachowania innych zarażonych. Ciekawe, co nie? Dyrektor Monn: Dlaczego mam stracić duszę jako ostatnia tutaj... Pielęgniarka Clark: Ojj... ktoś tu mnie nie słuchał... żebyś cierpiała i patrzyła jak twoi cenni uczniowie znikają jeden po drugim. Przecież to jasne, że nie tylko Ann chciała uciec. Wszyscy chcą tutaj uciec... Dach Tyson siedział sam na dachu. Był smutny z powodu tego co stało się z Ateną. Tyson: Gdybym tylko zareagował... Atena nie musiałaby pewnie teraz leżeć... ehh... Na dach wszedł Steave. Steave: Tyson? Co ty tu robisz? Tyson: Rozmyślam... Steave: No weź... Steave usiadł koło Tysona. Steave: Nie martw się... to nie twoja wina! Tyson: Nie moja? A czyja?! Steave: Emm... Pielęgniarki Clark? Tyson: Nie! To moja wina! Mogliśmy razem zanieść te lekarstwa do Dr Jones'a... Steave: Słuchaj... nie możesz się obwiniać bo będzie ci z tym jeszcze ciężej niż teraz... nie martw się o nią! Tyson: Nie! Będę się martwił puki razem mamy jeszcze dusze! Tyson wstał i wyszedł. Wtedy Steave się uśmiechnął. Steave: Ciekawe jak by zniósł odejście Ateny... Steave położył się na dachu i zaczął rozmyślać. Gabinet Pielęgniarski Pielęgniarka Clark stanęła przy oknie i podpaliła kopię akt Laury. Pielęgniarka Clark: Mój plan przebiega idealnie... Pielęgniarka wrzuciła kopię do kosza, która cały czas się paliła. Pielęgniarka Clark: Szkoda, że nie ma nikogo starszego z kim mogłabym poświętować... Do gabinetu wszedł Dr Jones. Pielęgniarka Clark: A jednak się myliłam... chcesz coś ode mnie? <3 Dr Jones: Nie wiem jeszcze co planujesz, ale wiedz, że nie stracimy już tutaj ani jednej osoby! Pielęgniarka Clark: Widziałam to dzisiaj. <3 Dr Jones: Heh. Dr Jones zaśmiał się pod nosem. Dr Jones: Lubisz kontrolować sytuację, co? Pielęgniarka Clark: Skoro o to chodzi... Dr Jones: Jest coś czego nie możesz kontrolować... Dr Jones podbiegł do Pielęgniarki Clark i ją pocałował. Zszokowana nie wiedziała co począć. Dr Jones zaczął szeptać jej do ucha. Dr Jones: I jest to miłość... Dr Jones odsunął się od Pielęgniarki Clark i wyszedł. Pielęgniarka Clark: Ty... Pielęgniarka Clark ścisnęła dłonie i zaczęła ze złości zgrzytać zębami. Pielęgniarka Clark: Jeszcze mi za to zapłacisz! Pielęgniarka Clark uderzyła w stół, a ten przepołowił się na pół. Pielęgniarka Clark: Zemsta będzie naprawdę... słodka i niewinna... Ciąg Dalszy Nastąpi... W następnym odcinku Laura stała przy Tysonie, który siedział przy komputerze. Laura: Napisałeś blog o tym co dzieje się u nas w szkole?! Pielęgniarka Clark pogłaskała Dr Jones'a po policzku. Pielęgniarka Clark: Tą bronią da się wykończyć również ciebie, wiesz? Dyrektorka Monn przerażona wpatrywała się w kartkę papieru. Dyrektor Monn: To nie możliwe by... chcieli zamknąć naszą szkołę... KONIEC ODCINKA! :D Kategoria:Odcinki Illness of Souls